1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to direct communication technologies, and more particularly, to operation methods of a communication node supporting vehicle communications based on a cellular system.
2. Related Art
A wireless access for vehicular environment (WAVE) protocol may be a protocol supporting vehicle communications and support vehicle to everything (V2X) communications. The V2X communications may include vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communications, vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) communications, vehicle to pedestrian (V2P) communications, in-vehicle networking (IVN) communications, and so on.
According to the WAVE protocol, seven channels may be supported in 5.85 to 5.925 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band (i.e., 75 megahertz (MHz) bandwidth). The seven channels may be used for the V2X communications. One channel among the seven channels may be used for transmitting and receiving control information and may be referred to as a control channel (CCH). The remaining six channels among the seven channels may be used for traffic safety related services, general commercial services, and so on, and may be referred to as a service channel (SCH).
In vehicle communication environments, coverage (e.g., communication range) of a roadside unit (RSU) may be overlapped with coverage of an adjacent RSU in order to guarantee continuity of services. A frequency used by the RSU may be different from a frequency used by the adjacent RSU. In this case, if services between the RSU and an onboard unit (OBU) and services between OBUs each of them belongs to different coverage are simultaneously provided, frequency interference may be occurred in a single physical layer.
Meanwhile, this description on the related arts is written for understanding of the background of the present disclosure. Thus, information on other than conventional technologies, which are already known to those skilled in this technology domain to which the technologies of the present disclosure belong, may be included in this description.